


I'll Hold You

by CorranBlue



Series: Corran's Star Wars Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hopeful, M/M, Sad Vibes, no one dies but the characters think its coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorranBlue/pseuds/CorranBlue
Summary: Their backup is too far away, and one of them might not make it out.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox & Quinlan Vos, CC-1010 | Fox/Quinlan Vos, CC-2224 | Cody & CC-1010 | Fox, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Quinlan Vos
Series: Corran's Star Wars Tumblr Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793803
Comments: 12
Kudos: 155





	I'll Hold You

Anonymous Prompt: " Oh man, thank you so much! I loved the little story! I had to grimace so much so I wouldn‘t have to cry. I have another one for you, if you‘d want to. This time angst, though, bc what is a ship without angst, am I right or am I right? Anyway, how about a mission gone wrong? One of them is bleeding out and they can‘t get out of wherever they are, backup is still too far away. How about it? "

~

“No no no, Fox, hang in there, hold on, they’re coming,” Quinlan pressed his hands against the commanders side, trying to staunch the flow of blood from his wound. Of course, _of course_ the man they were chasing used metal knives, and of-kriffing-course he would manage to hit the one unprotected spot between Fox’s armour plates. 

“Hey, it’s going to be okay,” Fox weakly reached up with a hand to brush across Quinlan’s face, using trembling fingers to trace his gold stripe. “We’ll be fine.”

Quinlan closed his eyes and swallowed. He had never wished more aggressively that he had studied healing at the temple. Why hadn’t he? Was he really so reckless that he didn’t care for the safety of others?

“Fox, I’m so sorry, it wasn’t supposed to end like this-” a sob rose from deep within him. By now his gloves were soaked through, and Fox’s forehead shone with a slight sheen of sweat. His eyes were starting to lose focus, and his skin was getting more pale by the minute. 

Quinlan leaned over and pressed their foreheads together in a Keldabe kiss, and for a moment he could pretend. Pretend he was greeting his partner after a long day of work, or pausing in a quiet corner to take a moment to breath. For a moment, just a second, it was like nothing was wrong. There were no injuries, no broken comms, no miles between them and the nearest medic.

And then he felt a flicker in the Force, one he had felt often enough before, but that now took on a different light when it was Fox on the other side. 

His commander was dying. 

His normally strong presence in the Force, so like an Oak tree, was withering away. Quinlan tried to grab onto it, but the best he could do was slow the descent. 

“Quin,” the Jedi opened his eyes to meet the wide honey eyes of his love. “I’m scared,” his voice was shaking like a leaf, and Quinlan couldn’t help but bring up a hand to hold Fox’s. The trembling wasn’t just in his voice. 

“I know, _cyare_ , I know. I’m here, I’m not leaving you,” tears were falling freely on both their faces now. For all that they knew they were in a war, for all they knew people-soldiers, Jedi-died every day, they never _really_ thought it would happen to them. And now they were paying the price, woefully unprepared for the situation they found themselves in.

Quinlan struggled to keep his hold on Fox’s Force presence, laser focused on his task. 

“Quin, need to...tell you,” Fox’s chest stuttered. “Need you...to know-before...”

Quinlan tightened his grip. “Fox, don’t push too hard, you need your strength-”

“They’re not, hngh, coming for us. Quin, I’m dying.”

“No, no that’s not-”

“Quinlan Vos!” Fox pulled their joined hands against his chest. “Listen, for once in your... _karking_ life.”

“Now that’s a bit harsh Vixen, don’t you thin-”

“Love you,” Fox’s grip tightened, and his weak Force signature pulsed with truth. “Love you...so much, Quin.”

Quinlan was shocked into silence. _Did he just?_

“I know you-you don’t feel the same. It’s o-okay,” Quinlan stared in astonishment before moving in to place a gentle kiss on his love’s cheek. 

“Of course I love you, dumbass. I just didn’t want to push you too much,” he chuckled lowly. 

They fell into silence at that, all tangled together, for long enough that Quinlan fell into a light trance, holding on with iron clad will to Fox’s spirit. Nothing could make him let go. 

Nothing, perhaps, except the warm, gentle hands of an old friend reaching out to cradle the commanders soul in his hands.

“Obi?” 

“Quinlan, you’ve done well, let me take it from here,” He tried desperately to take his love back, but he found he was too drained and collapsed into a warm body.

“Cody, I’ve got your brother, will you take mine to the transport?”

“Yes, General, right away,” the voice cracked a bit. “Can you save him, sir?”

A sigh, and then-

“I shall do my best.”

Before Quinlan could move, or even open his eyes, he was lifted into the arms of a steady clone. The darkness rose up to greet him, leaving him to think in peace.

_Please don’t die on me. Don’t leave me alone..._


End file.
